


Imprint

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [25]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Andre and Jack leapt forward, using their biotics to create a bubble each as they landed on the soft sand of the beach.





	Imprint

Andre and Jack leapt forward, using their biotics to create a bubble each as they landed on the soft sand of the beach. Andre glanced up, hoping that they hadn’t wasted all that time and money for nothing. He stood, brushing the hand off his hands and his pants. Beside him Jack laughed, getting to her feet as well.

“It worked!” She exclaimed, pointing to the somewhat lopsided heart they’d created. Andre chuckled, before walking over and pulling Jack into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you. More than anything.” He murmured. Jack smirked.

“You too.”


End file.
